Queen of the Ship
is the premiere episode of SRorgs: Hick's Cayes, the twenty-second season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. =Story= Marooning Two boats approach the shore, each carrying a tribe. One raises a gold flag, and the other raises a black flag. Day 1 On La Peregrina, Robert is quickly pulled into an alliance by Peasant. Little does Robert know, however, that Peasant is already making small alliances with many others on the tribe. On Koh-i-Noor, Jaison connects quickly with Tiger, but is worried that Tiger will play too hard too fast. Fruit, however, is more worried about Jack. Day 2 The tribes receive a treemail message telling them to head out of their camp to meet the Hosts for a surprise. As this is earlier than the typical first immunity challenge, they know something is up. At the meeting, the Hosts reveal the game’s first twist. On Koh-i-Noor, the tribe has a public meeting to discuss who wants to be captain. Initially, Carter and Kevin throw their hats in the ring. Gwen suggests making the captain commit to a democratic voting process for all decisions, but when neither does, she throws her own hat in the ring. After more talk, Gwen and Carter become the final two candidates and each give a pitch to the tribe. People respond well to Gwen’s pitch. At La Peregrina, the vote is happening much more behind-the-scenes. Quickly, Bray and Noz come up with a plan to elect a puppet as tribe captain. However, things are complicated when Robert very publicly throws his name in the ring. JD gets wind of the plan to vote him as captain, which is news to both himself and Robert. With two plans in place, Noz does some campaigning and assures his group they have the majority. Day 3 The tribes assemble in the morning to cast their votes for captain. On Koh-i-Noor, everyone votes for Gwen except Carter, who votes for himself. On La Peregrina, the vote is split. Aidan, Alice, JD, Peasant, Robert, and Sky vote for Robert, while Bray, Captain, and Noz vote for JD. The tribes reassemble and the captains are announced. Back at La Peregrina, drama starts over the split vote. On both tribes, people are hot on the trail of the idol. On La Peregrina, Captain is able to decode the messages to find it quickly. Back on Koh-i-Noor, a majority begins to form. Despite her distrust of Jack, Fruit is ok with being in the alliance with him – for now. Distrust of Peasant and Noz continues to grow on La Peregrina. With all of the chaos, the under-the-radar players on La Peregrina are able to coast. On Koh-i-Noor, the tribe comes to an easy agreement regarding which curses to nominate. Gwen and Robert each receive notes, telling them that the immunity challenge will require the tribe to divide to complete a series of puzzles. On one particular puzzle, a special advantage: the Pirate’s Pendant, will be hidden. The player on either tribe who completes the puzzle first will be able to grab the Pendant, which can be played to cancel one round’s curse, removing it from the game completely. Gwen announces this to the tribe, but claims that she is the only person that can use the Pendant and asks whoever completes the puzzle to hand it to her when they do. Robert is not able to convince his tribe to let him do the right puzzle, so he privately asks JD to grab the Pendant for him. Shortly before the immunity challenge, Scarlet and Fruit manage to find the idol. At the immunity challenge, Koh-i-Noor pulls out a victory, but JD manages to grab the pendant. Noz and Peasant both put in abysmal scores for the tribe. Noz quickly becomes the target. Back on Koh-i-Noor, the tribes discuss which curse to use. Back on La Peregrina, Sky, feeling bad, tells Noz that he’s going home. However, JD and Captain pin the idea on Peasant. Captain agrees to the Noz vote, but notices that JD is the one pulling the strings. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes